


Bittersweet

by Pinx_B



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Introspection, POV Second Person, Romance, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Rin couldn't quite comprehend Ko's obsession with coffee, at least, not until now..





	Bittersweet

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

You watch her guzzle down coffee like a parched fish stranded in an evaporating stream; clinging onto each drop like it is a lifeline. 

 _Every_ essence of your existence despises it. 

But you already know that Ko knows this. 

It is absurdly bitter, even with the sugar she adds. 

You have no idea how anyone could enjoy drinking something as overwhelmingly rich as coffee and be ready for the day ahead. 

The glee on her face as she prepares it both fascinates and disgusts you. 

How can a beverage make her blue eyes sparkle like that? 

How can such a concoction make her lips point towards the sky so easily?

How is it that the overpowering scent of grounded beans makes her smile radiate like she'd become the embodiment of the sun? 

All of these questions strum around your brain as you watch her make another cup. 

You nurse your own tea whilst sat at the kitchen table in what has become the new routine for you both after you'd moved in with Ko. The simplicity of the morning and sharing it with the woman you love still sends warm jolts throughout your body and not even the dreaded smell of the coffee could dampen that knowledge. 

What _could_ do the trick in pulling your strings was the covetousness smirk coming from your lover. 

She is acutely aware of how much the mere aroma of her drink is already a hindrance but she knows you won't say anything. 

Because Ko doesn't have to look twice to see how uncompromisingly in love you are with her. 

She doesn't have to bat a delicate, blonde eyelash in order for you to lay down all the cards you hold. 

It is written _all_ over your face in the way that one could still see it should every source of illumination disappear. 

Her inane question of whether you're ready for the work day ahead is accentuated with a dramatic swig of the sweetened beverage, which by instinct makes you roll your eyes. 

But that eye roll was primarily due to the extra lascivious way your lover had placed her glistening lips on the rim of the cup. You knew Ko was attempting to crawl into you mind and sweep her fingers against the part of your brain that was weak for her. 

However, it was the whole organ, wasn't it? 

Every segment and coordination of your being was head over heels for the other woman. 

You playfully chide her whilst finishing the last of your tea, reminding her that you both had to get to work soon and start your day. 

If anything, given the way that Ko's rousing expression hadn't shifted, you knew you had to leave before you caved in and decided to show her _why_ the taste of coffee was bland compared to lapping up something else. 

The imagery of having Ko between your legs again after the night you'd had sent a sharp shot of heat up your spine, which in turn made your hand clench around the cup. 

Collecting your straying thoughts, you tell Ko that you're ready to leave soon but Ko has already made several strides to where you're sat. 

Mischievous eyes spoke volumes and Ko read you like she'd read the Pope's secret archives in Rome. 

She lowers her mesmeric face closer to yours and the robust smell of the coffee is still lingering in her mouth. It makes you forget about your own amorous state as you joke about not kissing her till she had a mint or something. 

Well, it was partially a joke. 

Ko's sensuous grin reels you in, like her morning choice of poison had given her guts of steel and the confidence of deluded politicians. 

She drank her delectable coffee and now she was taunting you about how much you are missing out, going as far as to tease you by emptying the last bit far too erotically. 

As patient as you are, you remain unfazed for a few moments, simply humouring your lover's endearing antics and marvelling at how wonderful yet troublesome she is. 

But there's only so much flirting you can take from Ko considering the state of mind you're already in. 

So within the span of a few seconds, you're up on your feet and grabbing Ko's shoulders, pushing her against the counter. 

She is surprised, mouth slightly open and eyes wide as she notices the expression on your face.

An expression that is a cross between carnal desire & tender longing.

Seeing her look so helpless and out for the count feels like a rush because having the blonde on her back for a change really _excites_ you. 

You know it thrills Ko just as much. 

There were moments where Ko would leech off of the energy of being trapped and pinned like a mouse stalked by a cat. 

Especially by someone who is normally as gentle as you are. 

But right now, seeing the darkening shade of blue in Ko's eyes, feeling her body melding with yours and the taunting sheen of coffee on her lips is making you restless, frantic. 

Frantic to see what it is that makes Ko go primal should she not get her dose of said drink. 

She stammers out something but it becomes muted because the next thing she knew, your lips are on hers. Every inch is pressed against Ko's coffee laden lips and you taste it ever so subtly. 

It's bitter, yet sweet and cold. 

It is _her_. 

She knows you want more as her lips move across yours so you oblige and let Ko in. You're moving in closer to feel every part of her mouth in order to swallow the taste of the drink she loves, wanting to understand why she likes it so much.

And eventually, you do. 

 

But you know the _only_ reason you can tolerate the sharp flavour is because it's your lover's tongue sliding into every curve and crook of your mouth. You can taste and feel Ko more than anything else and it makes you shudder against her, your arm wrapping around her shoulder whilst the other reaches beneath her skirt. 

The jubilant atmosphere of the teasing that Ko had initiated had morphed into something else. 

Something that made you want to transport the blonde away from the craving of coffee to aching for only _your_ touch. 

A touch of your fingertips that had slid beneath your lover's underwear till you could mould your palm over the flushed skin and press up.

It made Ko gasp into your mouth like you'd treaded on her lungs, a desperate grunt escaping in its place while she gripped your arms.

The action made you smile and suck on the blonde's tongue before releasing the muscle, allowing the searing liquid that had accumulated in your mouths dribble down your chins.

Ko stutters out your name in a rich and insatiable tone. 

The three letters are oozing with devoir and you can feel the lust sliding down each one, the same way your two fingers glide over her reactive clit, then towards her entrance.

You gulp audibly at feeling just how wet your lover was. 

Moving in and out of her with ease. 

Making sure you could separate your digits when inside her and caress the walls.

Swirling the fingers around in order to touch every muscles and nerve.

It was.. _intoxicating_.

You thought you'd come yourself at this rate just by loving Ko.

Your own hips were grinding against your hand that was tucked away beneath Ko's skirt. 

The breathing between the two of you had heated up the air; the drawn out moans, the clenching of teeth and the rapid exhalation. 

Neither of you were backing away.

Because the desire for each other was a substance far more addictive than anything that existed in the world. 

Seeing the signs of Ko getting ready to release and shivering in your arms ignited the last match to setting her sweltering body ablaze. With your arm around her back securing her shuddering form, you pull out of her and take the teasing you were doing with your palm to a new level. The gentle massaging sensation that Ko was feeling against her clit was replaced with your slippery fingers clamping against it. 

It made way for a wonderful sound to pour out of her mouth. 

Just being able to see her docile expression made you thrust forward, your own centre grinding against the back of your knuckles that were working Ko out. You couldn't deny that there was an amatory feeling in making yourself come in such a way and you knew that it was doing wonders for Ko's undoing as she watched you. 

Both your and her eyes were heavy with longing, something that _nothing_ else could come close to satiating. 

No luxurious brand of coffee. 

No successful sale of a game. 

No promotion to higher positions. 

Nothing else gave you both the reprieve you got from being with each other. 

The thought whirled around your mind at the same cadence of your fingers curling against and around your lover's clit. There was no slowing down as you rocked over each other, clutching onto whatever you could to prepare for the tremor of the orgasm about to flood you both. 

Your energy was reaching its peaks when you grabbed Ko's lips back between yours and squeezed your drenched fingertips as firmly as possible. 

With every roll on the sensitive muscle you applied, the harder you crashed into her till all that could be heard was the clatter of something falling on the counter, the slick sounds of how close Ko was and the strained groans coming from the kiss. 

You couldn't stave the avaricious moment off for any longer and with a few final thrusts and twists against the nub, you both stiffened not a second after.

To have Ko at your mercy like this fuelled your earlier thought of thriving off of having the blonde eating out of your palms, or in this case, _melting_ into it. 

Her hair was ruffled, cheeks reddened and forehead shimmering with a sensual sheen of sweat. 

You were in awe.

Ko's barely opened eyes also held in the enjoyment of seeing you take the lead. The determination in your purple eyes must have been electrifying at that point to make your lover look at you like _that_.

It made you weak. 

Twitch after twitch, the pulsing you felt against your fingertips matched the same rhythm as what was happening between your own legs.

This was to be expected and something told you that you were going to be late today. 

A stifling presence of heat exuding from Ko reflected on your body while you writhed out the remaining pangs of your release, the kissing dropping to a lazy and sloppy pace. 

You were still toying around with Ko gently, being careful not to push your digits too harshly against her still protruding clit. 

The hold she had on you certainly indicated that she had no intention of letting go anytime soon. So being stood there, in your kitchen and being connected in the way you were was more than fine with you. 

 

The elation of coming covered you and Ko in a glow that matched the streaking sun outside, reminding you both that you did indeed have places to be. 

But seeing the content and pleasured gaze in your lover's eyes put everything else on the back burner. There was just _something_ in the atmosphere after that spontaneous bout of love making that made you want to soak it all in. 

Just how perfect everything was. 

Just how perfect Ko is. 

For you, her imperfections made her perfect. 

Especially retaining a certain bad habit of needing coffee, you say to Ko with a smile and she brushes it aside with a remark that leaves you stunned. 

_Morning coffee is all good and well but, morning sex with you is even more satisfying._

Perhaps you could get used to both it seems. 


End file.
